


Woke Up Dreaming

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom comforts Chris after Chris has a bad dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woke Up Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by and takes its name from the song of the same name, as performed by Joe Bonamassa. The idea came to me almost fully formed while listening to the song recently.

Tom felt the bed shift and move with the transference of weight next to him: he turned over, sleep just beginning to slip away from him. He saw Chris sitting up in bed, broad back turned to him, head bowed as though he had his hands up to his face, elbows resting upon his knees. Tom yawned and blinked away the last vestiges of sleep, before he reached out one hand, fingers resting lightly upon the bare skin between the other man’s shoulder-blades; even though the touch was light, Chris still flinched, jerking just slightly forward enough to pull away from Tom’s touch. Tom frowned at that; Chris had never flinched away from him before.

“Darling? Are you okay?” he asked, words still slow and languid from sleep.

“Be fine, mate. Give me a minute,” Chris said, and although the words would have been sharp under other circumstances, this time they weren’t; instead, they sounded small, frightened, as though Chris had regressed to a frightened boy again and therefore losing twenty years in the night. 

Tom merely hummed out a sympathetic note, and let his hand fall to the mattress again. He watched Chris’ shoulders rise and fall in a sigh, and saw the other man’s hands scrub at his face, brushing strands of hair away from his forehead and tucking them behind his ears. Tom remained silent, allowing the other man his space; eventually, Chris stood and mumbled something about going to the bathroom. Tom merely nodded and watched him shuffle from the bedroom, to return once he’d finished some minutes later. Chris held a sheepish expression upon his face, as he shuffled back into the room, bare feet shushing against the carpet in rhythmic little movements; Tom’s eyes swept over the curve of Chris’ arms, and the expanse of well-muscled chest catching in the moonlight. 

Despite his worry for the other man, he couldn’t help but feel the sudden surge of lust he always got when he saw Chris even partially naked. He tried to squash his immediate, and incredibly base, reaction down as he sat, not caring how much his hair curled out in untidy tangles. Chris climbed back into bed, a sudden deep rumble of laughter permeating the air between them, as he leant forward to press a soft kiss against Tom’s forehead. Tom closed his eyes and revelled in Chris’ nearness, and the warmth that always baked from Chris’ body. He reached up, laid a hand on Chris’ face and allowed it to drop, as Chris swung his legs up onto bed, and pulled the sheets over them, shoulder touching Tom’s in a heated line, thigh nestling close against Tom’s own. Silence reigned between them and Tom finally broke it, wondering what was up with Chris.

“Care to talk about it?” he asked, voice pitched low and almost intimate with its quietness. 

“Nah, it’s stupid. You’ll laugh,” and Chris’ cheeks flushed the vaguest of pinks, words tinged with the same emotion.

“You know that I won’t, darling,” Tom chided him, gently. “Since when have I laughed at anything you said, that wasn’t initially intended as a joke?”

Chris made a noise of agreement but didn’t immediately speak. Tom turned his head slightly and watched Chris; it looked to him as though the other man was weighing his words. 

“I had a nightmare, I guess,” Chris said, but seemed reluctant to continue.

Tom made a noise in the back of his throat, indicating that he was listening and wanted to hear more. Chris glanced at Tom momentarily and a brief smile flitted across his face at the look of concern clearly displayed on Tom’s face.

“I dreamt that I died, and left you alone,” he said, finally, words rushing out of his mouth on the tail end of a sigh. “I dreamt that the moon was bleeding and that somewhere, something was waiting for me, something evil and I couldn’t stop it from getting me. You were standing over me and you said your last goodbyes and that was it. I was gone. I wanted you but I couldn’t come back for you, no matter how hard I tried.” 

Tom reached out and rubbed one hand soothingly over Chris’ chest, glad to see that that time the other man did not flinch away. His fingers described comforting patterns against Chris’ skin, trying to smile his worry away. 

“It’s okay, darling, you’re awake now. It’s over. It was just a nasty dream which I’m sure will never happen,” Tom assured him, calmly. “It was just a dream. That‘s all.” 

“It felt so real,” Chris said, head thunking back against the wall. 

“It’ll be okay. I promise,” Tom said, voice pitched low and quiet. “I’m here.” 

Tom nuzzled Chris’ shoulder, with nose and lips, planting small chuffing kisses against the bare skin that he found there; Chris’ chest heaved in a great sigh yet he still didn’t pull away. Instead, he moved a little closer, hand rising to cup Tom’s chin, encouraging him to lift his head. Tom’s eyes closed when Chris’ mouth found his own, soft against his lips and he sighed into Chris’ mouth, enjoying the feel of his lover so close against him. 

Chris turned the kiss swiftly dirty, easing needy noises into Tom’s mouth; Tom could feel the clinging need in Chris’ large frame, as though the other man, just by dint of having Tom close, could stave off nightmares and make them not come true. Tom was all too ready to comply, body reacting to Chris’ closeness, his need, his warmth, giving into him easily and ready to give everything if Chris wanted it. Chris obviously did, by the way that he shifted imperceptibly closer, erection a heated line against Tom’s naked thigh. Chris drew away just far enough to be able to breathe again, breaths warm and huffed against Tom’s kiss swollen lips.

“I need you, Tom,” Chris said, voice a quiet mumble caught between them, almost as though he felt embarrassed for wanting Tom after his nightmare. 

Tom merely smiled and darted in a quick kiss, lips meeting Chris’ before he eased away to silently settle onto his back, legs canted open and the soles of his feet laid flat upon the bed beneath them. Chris sat up again to retrieve the lube from the drawer, before he slicked his fingers up with it. Tom waited, chest rising and falling rapidly in arousal with the first press of slick fingers against him; Chris waited until he’d accepted him into him, before he began stretching him wide open. Tom arched his hips up against Chris’ palm, almost embarrassed by the whines and needy moans that fell from his parted lips, hands bunched into the sheets as Chris watched him, gaze weighted and heavy. 

Finally, Chris eased on top of him, hand reaching down between them, to guide himself into Tom. Tom’s moans met Chris’, as their bodies joined, Chris gave a few experimental thrusts before he fell into a well-practiced rhythm. Tom arched up into Chris, hands sliding over the other man’s back as he did so, feeling the muscles in Chris’ back flex and contract with every movement. Chris murmured something that Tom didn’t catch, words lost between incoherent moans and spat-out expletives; Tom merely moaned, too busy with the feel of Chris inside him to bother with a response.

Tom reached down between them, to wrap too warm fingers around his cock; he began stroking himself, rhythm soon matching Chris’ own until he felt caught between Chris and himself, trapped in double pleasure. He arched backwards, chest brushing up against Chris’ own and he felt the soft nuzzle of the other man’s lips against the long line of his throat; Tom cried out wordlessly, as Chris’ tongue licked out against him, lips moving in a gentle line of kisses as Chris continued to rock into him.

Tom knew that he couldn’t last long; he gave in to the cresting tension and came, with a cry of Chris’ name heavy upon his lips as he did so. He felt Chris’ thrusts turn erratic before the other man came apart above him; Tom felt the warm rush of Chris’ release inside him and the other man’s ragged breathing blasting against his ear. Chris eased away and Tom immediately mourned the loss of his weight against him; still, he lay beside the other man and neither moved for a very long time. When Tom looked again, Chris was already asleep, handsome face smoothed out into soft sleeping lines. Tom smiled and got up, to retrieve a cloth from the bathroom; Chris barely stirred as Tom cleaned both Chris and himself up.

When he returned to bed, Chris turned onto his side, still mostly asleep, arm soon thrown across Tom’s body in a protective embrace. Tom smiled and settled comfortably against the other man; he watched Chris sleep for a while and saw that his face was relaxed and calm, mouth even tinged with the vaguest of smiles. When he was certain that the other man’s dreams remained undisturbed, Tom allowed his own eyes to close; he knew no more for the rest of the night, wrapped in the embrace of dreamless contented sleep and Chris himself.


End file.
